This invention generally relates to novel peptides having the ability to inhibit ligand binding to an opioid receptor.
There are at least three known subtypes of opioid receptors, mu, kappa, and delta; with some evidence for two additional receptor subtypes. The use of synthetic peptides has been instrumental in the delineation of these subtypes and for providing analogues that can be used for studying the interactions of ligands specific to these receptor systems in both in vitro and in vivo systems.
Recent advances in methods for the preparation and screening of a large numbers of individual peptides has enabled a large number of peptides to be used in all areas biomedical research, including research regarding the interaction of a ligand to the opiate receptor. Even with these advances, however, basic research and drug discovery has been limited by the availability of the requisite large number of diverse opiate agonists and antagonists required to ascertain the relationship between a ligand for a particular opiate receptor subtype. Thus, a need exists for large numbers of individual peptides for use in biomedical research, including those for the study of opiate ligand-receptor interactions. This invention satisfies this need and provides related advantages as well.